Mahou Senshi Haruhi-chan?
by groovetastic
Summary: Before Haruhi entered Ouran Academy and met the Host Club, she used to battle evil as a magical girl. Now, the menace she faced back then has returned, drawing her into the life of a magical girl once again, and she's taking the whole host club along for the ride!


Mahou Senshi… Haruhi-chan?

Chapter 1

_The ground shook as the gigantic monster came apart in a flash of light. Haruhi sighed in relief, lowering her staff as she de-transformed. A small, pink creature dashed to her side._

"_Haruhi, you did it-pya! You defeated X-Emperor-pya!" The creature exclaimed, clutching Haruhi affectionately._

"_Yeah…" Haruhi said weakly, picking her Star Pendant up off the ground as she stood up. She patted the little creature's head. "I couldn't have done it without you, Piatra…"_

"_I-It has been my pleasure, Haruhi-pya." Piatra stuttered, as she began to shimmer and become transparent._

"_H-Huh?" Haruhi muttered, reaching for her Star Pendant as it, too, began to vanish. "Piatra? What's happening?"_

"_I-I'm being called back to Centauria-pya." Piatra said, frowning. "My mission and yours are over-pya."_

"_What? No!" Haruhi cried. "Please, Piatra! I don't want you to leave!"_

"_I-It's alright, Haruhi-pya." Piatra said, trying to comfort the girl. "We won't be apart, not really. I-I'll always remember you-pya…"_

_And with that, Piatra vanished._

The morning sun peered through the window of Haruhi's tiny bedroom, stirring the girl from her sleep. Haruhi had found long ago that the angle of the sun would usually stir her awake in the morning, making an alarm clock unnecessary.

Haruhi sat up in her bed, stretching and rubbing her eyes. _I dreamed about Piatra again… _She thought, slumping a little at the memory of her lost friend. Her time fighting alongside Piatra had been a good time in her young life, but she'd learned to move on. Still, when her feelings of missing Piatra came to the front and center of her mind, she couldn't help but feel sad that she was gone.

_There's no helping it, I guess… _Haruhi thought as she got out of bed and headed towards the shower. _It's like Piatra said. I'll always have my memories of her…_

Business at the Host Club that day was booming. Nearly every regular customer was in attendance, and even a few new faces had shown up. All the hosts were there for their enamored customers. That is, except for one.

"Hey, Mori-sempai…" Hikaru began, leaning on his brother as he spoke.

"…where's Honey-sempai?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi overheard their conversation, and turned to face them.

"Yeah, where is he? You two are usually inseparable." Haruhi said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mitsukuni is with Miyuki-sensei, his mathematics teacher." Mori stated. "He's been falling behind in math lately, so he's getting extra help from her today. He should be along in a few minutes."

"Oh." Haruhi muttered, before giving a supportive smile. "Well, I hope his grades improve soon, Mori-sempai."

"Thank you, Haruhi." Mori said, giving his own small smile. "I'll tell him you said that."

As Mori finished speaking, Honey came rushing into the music room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"TAKASHIIIIIII!" he squealed, careening into Mori who quickly caught him.

"What is it, Mitsukuni?" Mori said in a concerned tone.

"I-I was coming to club after tutoring with Miyuki-sensei, b-but some weird lady was in the hallway, a-and he threw a black 'X' on Usa-chan, and then-"

Honey's sentence was cut off by the sound of gigantic stomping footsteps coming toward the music room. A gigantic, pink stuffed rabbit lurched into the room, instilling fear in both the hosts and the customers. It had a devious grin on its face, and it had a large black 'X' on its forehead.

"No…" Haruhi whispered to herself, having recognized the symbol on the possessed plush's forehead. "No, they can't be back…"

Tamaki leaped into action, pointing to the Hitachiin twins. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Get our customers out of here! We have to protect them from this… thing!"

"You got it, boss!" The twins declared in tandem, rushing to herd the girls out of the now dangerous music room.

"I hope they realize we're still going to charge them." Kyoya stated bluntly.

Tamaki, meanwhile, had already engaged the monster, using an unused music stand as a blunt weapon.

"Take this, you cur!" he shouted as he swung at the monster. The attack barely scratched the beast, who quickly struck back, knocking Tamaki into the back wall of the music room.

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelled in concern.

"HARUHIIIIII!" A high-pitched voice shrieked from the hallway. Haruhi turned and saw a small, pink, winged cat-like creature swooping into her, making a small "pya" sound as it crashed into her.

"P-Piatra?!" Haruhi gasped in bewilderment. "I-Is it really you?"

"Yep!" Piatra pulled a small, yellow, star-shaped pendant out of hammerspace and handed it to Haruhi. "Here! You know what to do-pya!"

Haruhi's expression of bewilderment quickly turned into one of determination. "Right!" she proclaimed, taking the pendant and turning to face the monstrous rabbit toy.

"Haruhi!" The Hitachiin twins shouted while they closed the door as the last of the club customers fled.

"Haru-chan!" Honey screamed as Mori tended to him.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he was pinned to the wall. "D-Don't try to be a hero! You won't stand a chance!"

"That's where you're wrong, sempai." Haruhi responded, standing her ground against the monster.

"Right now, I'm the** only** person here who stands a chance."

She held the star-shaped pendant high, and shouted "Starlight Change! Make Up!" Her pendant began to glow, and she placed it on her chest. By this time, Haruhi appeared to be naked, her body shimmering with magic, and the entire Host Club was in awe watching her transformation.

Haruhi's Star Amulet flashed again, creating a frilly yellow-and-silver dress on her body. A pair of white-and-yellow gloves materialized on her arms, and a matching pair of boots appeared on her legs. Then, Haruhi's hair began to grow out rapidly, with two, star-shaped hairclips tying her hair into a twintail style. A white choker wrapped around her neck, the Star Amulet becoming a pendant on it. Finally, a long staff topped with a silver star appeared from nowhere, and Haruhi caught it, pointing it at the monster.

"By the grace of all the stars in the sky" Haruhi declared "I will defeat you, minion of the Planet X Empire!"


End file.
